1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a refreshment stand for use in connection with a swimming pool and more particularly to a refreshment stand having a cooler, a table surface for holding beverages and/or other items, an umbrella for providing shade to the stand and a support system for utilizing the refreshment stand with an above-ground or in-ground pool.
2. Related Art
A swimming pool is the perfect place to spend a hot sunny day. Often times one finds a pool so enjoyable that one is hesitant to leave unless it is absolutely necessary to do so. Additionally, while in the pool, it is often nice to enjoy a cold beverage. Indeed, there are numerous floating chairs and other devices that have previously been invented which provide cup holders therein so that one can place a cup or can holding a cold beverage. Some pools at resorts even have built in bars wherein one can have drinks without leaving the pool. Such bars are not practicable for home pools.
It is often frustrating for one who spends a significant portion of time in a pool, to exit the pool in order to get a cold beverage. This is particularly true for an above-ground pool wherein one must exit the pool by climbing up one side of a ladder and down the other side of a ladder to climb over the edge of the pool to exit the pool, and on the return, again climb up and over the side of the pool.
Additionally, for one that spends a significant amount of time in a pool, it would be desirable to provide submersible chairs that can be placed into the pool and sat upon so that one could sit on a chair, in the pool, to enjoy a cold beverage. In the past, a suitable solution has not been developed to providing a cooler for storing cold beverages which can be placed at or interconnected with the side of an above-ground or in-ground swimming pool, alone and in connection with a submersible chair for sitting thereon while enjoying a cold beverage.
The present invention, however, addresses this need and provides such a refreshment stand.
Other efforts in this area, and related areas, include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,121 to Reiter, discloses a spa table that is self-adjusting in height such that the table-top remains on the surface of the water. The top floats on the water surface. The base includes a show with a hollow interior and a granular material having a density greater than water such that it rests on the bottom of the pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,911 to Peters, discloses a water and sand table for use by children for play with water and sand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,322 to Weir, discloses an add-on seat module for swimming pools which can be attached to a swimming pool wall having preformed seats that may include hyrotherapy water jets. A support for holding an umbrella is provided. The seats can be attached by a bracket that meets with the swimming pool coping or it can be interconnected with railings or it can be fastened to a pool deck with fasteners such as lags.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,468 to Nichols, discloses a marker buoy having a hollow cylindrical chamber with air vent holes for admitting water into the hollow chamber. The device includes an anchor which when it hits the bottom stops the buoy from turning allowing it to fill with water and sink below the surface which turns the buoy from horizontal and locks it into place so that it does not unwind further.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,363 to Huff, discloses a hanging wall table for swimming pools for engaging an above-ground pool by a J-shaped hanging support. Suction cups are provided at a low end for engaging the wall and the table engages the frame support. The table has grooves for water drainage and a hole for hanging towels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,282 to Postic, discloses portable food tray supported by two spaced apart vertical frames having a J-shaped upper end for extending over a railing and a horizontal brace for stabilizing the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,857 to Hoy, Jr., discloses a submersible floatation structure in the form of a reclining chair wherein water can enter the structure and provide ballast.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,732 to Bowden, discloses a beach umbrella tray having a central sleeve for receiving a shaft of the umbrella and a spring for supporting the table against the shaft of the umbrella by friction. Recesses may be provided in the table for receiving various items.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,231 to Rehrer, discloses a cage of interconnected hollow pipes forming an air tight chamber mounted on a tank. The chamber and tank have valves for bleeding out air and allowing water to enter or forcing water out. The apparatus can be used by divers.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 406,474 to Toledo, et al., discloses the design of an immersible pool side chair formed of tubing having an upper J configuration for extending over the side of the pool and a lower support construction and a flexible material interconnected between upper and lower ends to form a seat.
None of the previous efforts in this area, taken either alone or in combination, teach or suggest all of the benefits and the utility of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a refreshment stand which is interconnectable with the side of an above-ground swimming pool.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a refreshment stand that can be attached to the side of a swimming pool which includes a cooler.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a refreshment stand for a swimming pool which includes an umbrella for maintaining the refreshment stand in shade.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a refreshment stand which includes an upper surface for placing beverages and/or other items thereon.
It is even an additional object of the present invention to provide a refreshment stand for a swimming pool which includes a table with beverage holders formed therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a refreshment stand for a swimming pool wherein a cooler or a tray can optionally be utilized therewith.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a refreshment stand for a swimming pool which can be quickly and easily attached to the side of an above-ground swimming pool.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a refreshment stand for a swimming pool which is easy to assemble.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a refreshment stand for a swimming pool which can be easily shipped.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a refreshment stand for a swimming pool wherein the umbrella can be shipped in a flat package, can be easily assembled, and easily placed into an open position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a refreshment stand for a swimming pool wherein the umbrella includes a plurality of ribs interconnectable with a support arm for supporting the umbrella in an open position.
The present invention relates to a refreshment stand for a swimming pool for providing cold beverages to swimmers in a convenient location wherein swimmers do not have to leave the water to get a beverage. The refreshment stand includes a table which may include cup holders, an umbrella interconnected with the table for providing shade to the refreshment stand, and a cooler interconnected with the table, and accessed through the top of the table for storing cold beverages. The refreshment stand is interconnected, to the side of a pool by a support system. For an above-ground swimming pool, the support system includes a supporting arm for supporting the refreshment stand against the outside wall of the pool, and a retaining arm for retaining the refreshment stand on the upper edge of the pool. For an in-ground swimming pool, the refreshment stand can be supported on legs with bases in position along side the edge of the pool. One or more submersible chairs can be utilized in connection with the refreshment stand to provide seating within a swimming pool for one enjoying a cold beverage.